Seeing The World
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Richard Currier Titles: H.M. Walker Writer: Hal Roach Released: February 27, 1927 Studio: Pathe Exchange Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Elmer Lowry * Jackie Condon (actor) * Jay R. Smith * Johnny Downs (actor) * Joseph Cobb * Peggy Eames (actress) Supporting Cast * Charles McMurphy - Ship Official * Charlie Hall - Chauffeur * Charley Young - Pier Extra * Dorothy Hamilton Darling - Pier Extra * Ed Brandenberg - Window Washer * Frank Buster - English Pedestrian * Ham Kinsey - Ship Official * James Finlayson - Mr. Finlayson aka "Old Buzz-Fuzz" * Jean Darling (actress) - Pier Extra * Stan Laurel - English Pedestrian The Short Plot: Mr. Finlayson, the gang's teacher, has his heart set on a trip to Europe through a contest sponsored by the local newspaper. He doesn't count on the gang tagging along with him to turn his nice trip into a hectic and stressed-out sightseeing tour through Naples, Pompeii, Rome, Venice and London. The sites they see are the Roman Colisseum, the Vatican, the ruins of Pompeii, the canals of Venice, Notre Dame and Napoleon's Tomb. Along the way, Farina nearly falls into Mount Vesuvius, and the gang try fishing in the Venice Canals. In Paris, they take an elevator ride up the Eiffel Tower, where Farina climbs out on to a board and falls off with Mr. Finlayson hanging on to him. That's just when the mustached teacher wakes up from his vivid dream, induced by a prankster who put sleeping potion into his drinking water. Quotes: * "Alabama, we is here!" - Farina on arriving in Paris * "-That, my children, is Notre Dame!--" - Mr. Finlayson * "-- Pick 'em small, brother -- Pick 'em small --" - Farina * " - The college boys sure ruined this town! -- " - Johnny Downs * " - This'll give you a rough idea of what Roman-candles can do to a place --" - Joe Cobb Notes/Trivia: * This short was actually made to combine Rascal humor with travelogue footage incorporating young actors in the Rascal costumes with James Finlayson on location and footage filmed at Hal Roach studios. * The longshots of the Rascals visiting famous European sights were actually performed with stand-ins in Europe. The close-ups of the real Rascals were produced back in California. * This short features the first appearance of Jean Darling. While she does not appear in any of the film's existing footage, a publicity photo reveals that she and her mother (Dorothy Hamilton Darling) were extras in the pier scenes. * Stan Laurel makes an appearance as an English pedestrian under pea-shooter attack by the Little Rascals. Ironically, he had no memory of doing this cameo years later when interviewed. It is possible the footage was lifted from scenes filmed for another project. Sequence * Previous Short: War Feathers * Next Short: Telling Whoppers ---- Category: Silent Film Category: 1927 Category: Dream-Related Shorts Category: School-Related Shorts Category: Adult-Involved Shorts